undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 33
Jack was sleeping in the infirmary after Karen had cleaned his wound and patched it up. Jack's breathing was normal and he barely lost a lot of blood. He was going to be. Kenneth say by his bed side holding Jack's hand. "I'm so happy you're alive son. I...I don't know what I would do if you had died. First your mother, then your sister...if you died...I just can't think of that. It would be to unbearable. I don't think I could carry on if you died" Kenneth said as tears rolled down his cheeks. Adam was listening to the whole thing from the doorway. He stood there with two dinner plates in his hand both of which we're piled with food.'' This life'' Adam thought. This Sorrowful Life. Adam walked inside with the dinner plates. It was late in the evening the day after the shooting and all that filled the room was the sounds of Jack's snores. Adam sat down beside Kenneth and handed him the dinner plates. "For you and Jack, when he wakes up" Adam tells him. "Thanks" Kenneth mutters in reply. He places the dinner plates on the night table beside the bed and goes back to staring at his sleeping son. Adam stares at Jack and then stares back at Kenneth. "You feeling alright?" Adam asks. Kenneth stares at him. Kenneth's eyes are red from crying all night. Kenneth sighs. "I wonder how long it's going to take you to stop asking that question, especially since you always know the answer". Kenneth replies. Adam continues to stare in his direction. "I'm fine" Kenneth continues. "I'm getting by, as long as my son is ok, I'm ok" Adam nods and walks for the door and leaves Kenneth to be with his son. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Dwight sat in his office, he was obviously not impressed by the failure that took place at the hotel. Greg, Chuck, Nate and Shelby sat in his office and told him all about how Frank and Samuel froze up and wouldn't shoot. He was not happy by this either. Dwight slams his fists down on the desk, startling his four most loyal followers. "Dammit!" he yells. Anger is written all across his face. "If I was there, I would have killed those two ungrateful bastards on sight and continued the assault, why the fuck did you guys run away?!" Everyone get's nervous when Dwight is angry. There is no telling what he might do. Nate finally regains his composure and begins to speak. "Sir, we didn't stand a chance. They had their wall to defend them, they we're picking us off one by one. Henry, Rachel and many others are dead..." "I told you it was a bad idea" a voice calls from the doorway. Randall stands there. Dwight's anger fuels up inside of him and he get's up and walks towards Randall and stops in front of him and sends a cold glare his way. Randall stands his ground and shows that he is not afraid of Dwight. Dwight punches him in the face and Randall falls to the ground hitting his head on the ground. "Shut the fuck up you fucker!" Dwight yells as he stomps down on Randall's stomach. "I gave you shelter and fucking fed you! You should be out there with the rest of them, fighting! But instead I let you stay here and keep track of rations and let make sure that everyone is keeping in line you ungrateful little piece fucking bastard!" Dwight says he keeps stomping down on Randall's rib cage. Randall screams out pain. Shelby runs up beside Dwight and pulls him back from Randall and Dwight reluctantly steps away. Shelby is the only one who pretty much can get away with stopping Dwight from hurting someone. "Get the fuck out of my sight!" Dwight yells as Randall stands up and wobbles out of the room. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ James and Lilly sit on their rooms balcony and enjoy the peace and tranquility of the sunset. James looks over to Lilly who stares out into the sunset. She's quiet. Barely said a word all day. James put his hand over hers. "Lilly...." "Don't" "Look, I know you're bothered by what happened last night. Talk to me, please!" James pleads. Lilly shakes her head and tears roll down. She looks over at him. "When is it ever going to end?" she asks him. "Wha..What do you mean?" he asks. "The constant violence and death. I thought we we're safe in this hotel, but we're not. We're no safer in here and then we we're out on the road. Why won't this group just leave us alone?" she asks. The tears on her cheeks shine in the setting sun light. "I can't live like this" "Lilly, you're not suggesting...?" She looks at him. She has an offended look on her face. "Of course not James. Melissa was a coward and I would never do something like that. What I mean by I can't live like this is that I feel like I might go insane if we keep getting attacked". Lilly gets up and walks off the balcony. James doesn't know what to say, he figures that it's better to just let her have her space. He turns back and stares out at the setting sun and sighs. For the first time in a long time, he feels hopeless. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Frank and Samuel sit in a room waiting for Dwight. They feel nervous and they don't know what to say or do. Dwight then bursts into the room. Samuel can feel himself shaking nervously. Frank glares at Dwight but regrets it when Dwight walks towards them. "So I heard you fucks got a little bit frieghtened at the attack last night. Well, we're heading out again tomorrow so get ready because you will fight and if you don't, I'll kill both of you and the girl" Dwight says before walking out of the room. Dwight shuts the door and locks Frank and Samuel inside. He walks towards another room and opens it up to see Autumn sitting in a corner looking out the window. Autumn looks over at him but then she immediately looks to the ground. "Get ready girl because I'm going to have a little fun with you to blow off steam". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam, Melanie, Tyler, Morgan, Alice and Harold we're busy looking at the gun supply and loading up guns. "I saw Frank and Samuel with them" Adam brings up. "With who?" Alice asks. "With the group who attacked. I saw Frank and Samuel hiding behind a car. They we're with them, it's no wonder why those assholes found out where we live" "I saw them to" Tyler says. The group is silent for a moment. Melanie loads a bunch of rifle ammo into a bag that she is preparing to bring to her room in case. "Why would Frank and Samuel join them?" Melanie wonders aloud. Adam can't help but shake the feeling that there might be more to the situation then anyone really knows. Frank freaked out over the fact that these people we're trying to kill them and now him and his brother we're running with them. It didn't make any sense. Adam stood up and walk towards the door. "I'll be right back guys. Just heading to the washroom for a minute" he says to the group. Adam walks towards the stairs and notices Lilly outside in the back on a chair by the hotel's pool. Sitting in her hands is an old book that Adam remembers her reading at the mall. Adam decides to approach. He opens the door and walks outside. "Hey Lilly, what are you doing out here?" he calls to her as he walks towards her. Lilly looks over at him and gives a forced smile. "Just reading this book that I had found at the mall, been pretty attached to it ever since. I also needed to get away from James for a bit" Adam sits down in an empty chair beside her. "How come, when I first met you guys you got along like a house on fire. Anything you want to talk about Lilly?" he asks her. "We just talked about this world and how everything has been really stressing lately. When I told I couldn't live like this, he thought I was maybe suggesting opting out like Melissa. What an idiot, that annoyed me to no end". Adam nodded in understanding. He tilted his head towards her. "Listen Lilly, I understand how hard this world is on you. It's hard on all of us. I do agree that James shouldn't have been so quick to jump to those kinds of assumptions, but he really cares about you and you know that". Lilly nods. Adam continues. "I don't think he would say anything to offend you Lilly. He's just doing his best to look out for you because he cares for you. This world is really stressful and we all have to look out for each other, you know what I'm saying". Lilly nods again. "Yeah you're right. Maybe I'm over reacting a bit. Was I?" "Maybe a bit, but not totally Lilly. Just see it from his side" Adam stands up and walks towards the hotel. "Adam, wait" Lilly calls to him. Lilly walks up to him and hugs him. "Thanks" she whispers to him before walking inside the hotel. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam stands guard near the fence that night. The silent night is terrifying. Adam takes a deep breath and then continues to stare out in the streets of the night. Something is coming. Adam knows it, this world knows it and time knows it. Adam clutches his gun tightly and prepares for what is to come. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Alice' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Dwight' *'Nate' *'Greg' *'Chuck' *'Shelby' *'Randall' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #34.' Category:Issues